


It's so fluffy I'm gonna die

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, F/M, Sam Wants a Dog, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a happy drunk, Sam is cute, You are so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: Brief Summary/Request Prompt/Original Imagine: You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friends place and I should call the cops by my dog likes you so????





	

You awoke to the sound of crashing and your German shepherd Mitch growling who promptly jumped off the bed and made his way to the sound, there was someone in your apartment. Heart rate increasing you tried not to panic, phone in one hand and a baseball bat in the other you followed Mitch taking small steps.

‘’Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?’’ A male spoke followed by a giggle, what the heck was going on? Why would a man be giggling? Peeking around the corner to your living area you found Mitch laid on his back receiving a rather enthusiastic belly rub by a person you could only describe as a brown haired Thor.

‘’Some guard dog you are.’’ You spoke quietly to yourself, you should call the police but the man seemed harmless, hell, he was giving your dog the best belly rub of his life - back leg was going for it an all. Taking in a deep breath you rounded the corner and flicked on the lamp.

The stranger immediately looked up; eyes wide like a small boy caught stealing out of the cookie jar, his cheeks were flushed. ‘’You.’’ He pointed a shaky finger in your direction, ‘’Are not Brady.’’

Brady? Who the hell was Brady?

‘’Why are you in my apartment?’’

The man stood up and stumbled, oh great you had a giant drunk man child in your apartment, Mitch was up like a shot tail wagging back and forth; tongue lolling out of his mouth. ‘’T-this is yur place?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Not Bradys?’’ You shook your head and the man pouted, a grown ass man pouted, before not so gracefully throwing himself on your couch Mitch following behind him licking at his face pulling more giggles from the man. He started ruffling his fur with a look of awe on his face, ‘’It’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die!’’

Rolling your eyes you couldn’t help but smile at the man’s antics, you put the baseball bat against the wall, he was completely harmless and had seemed to be under the spell of your dog. ‘’What’s his name?’’

‘’Mitch.’’

The man giggled again repeating Mitch’s name, ‘’I wanna dog but my brother D’n won’t lemme av’ one.’’ He frowned before he turned his attention to you, ‘’What’s yur name?’’ You sat down in the at the other side of him, ‘’(First) what’s yours?’’

‘’M’names Sam.’’ Nodding, ‘’Okay Sam, is there a reason you broke into my apartment?’’

‘’Brady.’’ Was the only answer he gave to busy focusing on Mitch his head started to droop a little bit, ‘’You okay?’’ Sam looked up at the celling mouth hung open. ‘’No,’’ He shook his head, oh god if he pukes he’s going to be in for a rude awakening, ‘’I’m not okay, I am awesome.’’

Stifling a laugh you shook your head, ‘’You drank a lot huh?’’

‘’Oh yeah I drank EVERYTHING.’’ He giggled, ‘’It’s spec-tacu-lacular.’’  You lost it at that point and starting laughing, ‘’Well at least you’re a happy drunk.’’ His arm came out of nowhere and gripped the top of your arm he shook you slightly but not enough for it to hurt. ‘’You’re a nice person.’’ He pulled you a little closer, ‘’Really pretty too.’’

Oh great now he was flirting,

‘’Like - like an angel a really beautiful one.’’ He breathed out of his nose a deep look of sincerity on his face there was tears collecting in his eyes, oh no please don’t cry, he hand came up and his booped you on the nose going back to his child like ness, giggling away.

You stood up grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch there was no way you could just fling him out of your place and calling the police was out of the question. ‘’Alright let’s get you to bed lie down.’’

‘’Don’t wanna.’’

‘’Sam lie down.’’ You said a little more sternly and reluctantly Sam lied down, ‘’You’re bossy,’’ He snorted, ‘’And short.’’

‘’I’m only short because you’re a giant.’’ Mitch wasn’t going to move from his spot curled up on Sam’s legs you shook your head, now way too tired to deal with this crap, ‘’Now go to sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning.’’

When Sam woke up his head was pounding, mouth was tacky and he could still taste the tequila, with a groan he turned over only to be stopped by a weight on his legs looking down he saw a rather comfy looking German Shepherd. Brady didn’t own a dog.

‘’Morning.’’ His head snapped to see you leaning on the door frame a cup of coffee in hand, ‘’Coffee?’’ You asked and Sam’s eyebrows scrunched together, ‘’Who are you?’’

‘’Well long story short, you broke into my apartment thinking it was your friends and became best friends with my dog.’’ There was a smirk on your face, ‘’You also called me pretty and bopped me on the nose.’’ Sam’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, ‘’I am so sorry.’’ Though he couldn’t deny that you weren’t pretty on the contrary you were beautiful with your (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair that framed your face perfectly.

You waved your hand, ‘’Don’t worry about it, I was going to call the police but Mitch seemed to like you.’’

‘’Guess I have a thank Mitch later.’’ He chuckled, ‘’Just give him one of those award winning belly rubs of yours he seemed to like those.’’ Sam pulled himself of the couch his body somewhat cooperating with him, ‘’Thanks for not calling the cops and for letting me sleep on your couch.’’ Mitch looked up at Sam head tilted to the side and Sam gave him a good scratch behind the ear.

You opened your front door and let Sam passed he walked out before he turned around, ‘’Hey um.. To say thanks how about I treat you to dinner?’’ A smile spread across your face, ‘’Just me or do you want me to bring Mitch with me too?’’

‘’Just you.’’ The blush was back and it was the cutest thing you have ever seen, ‘’Sure thing,’’ Quickly writing down your number, ‘’Call me, yeah?’’ Sam nodded before walking down the hall turning he waved before disappearing around the corner. You closed the door and started to laugh to yourself this had to be the weirdest way that you had ever met someone in history but hey, you weren’t complaining.


End file.
